


Kingdom of Promises

by Momma_Time



Series: Kingdom [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Washingdad isn't as much of a dick in this one, Weddings, king thomas, prince alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: The wedding bells are ringing!





	1. Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning has a little suggestive content, but it's not overly graphic and I time skip after they decide that yeah, let's do the thing. I'm sorry to tease you guys like that. ;0)

Alexander woke the next morning slowly in a pair of warm arms that tightened their hold on him when he shifted. He didn't mind being pulled closer to the comforting source of warmth behind him. He wanted to enjoy it while he could, before the chaos of their big day robbed him of his peace. Their honeymoon would only be a week, which wasn't long enough in Alexander's opinion, but he didn't get a say in that. He and Thomas wanted to be away for longer, but Thomas was the king and therefore had responsibilities that he couldn't leave for long.  
  
He wiggled a little to press himself as close to Thomas as possible, but lo and behold; there was a slight surprise. Alexander squeaked, tensing in his shock because holy shit, it was morning and Thomas was...well, it was morning. It happens but still...  
  
There was a slight huff that disturbed a few stray hairs along the back of his neck. Thomas nuzzled him and mumbled, "Stop moving, or it will not go away." What if he didn't want it to go away? Well, it would eventually, but for other reasons and wouldn't that be fu-- "I can hear you thinking."  
  
"Only about other ways to get rid of it," he whispered back. Alexander couldn't believe he was suggesting something like that at a time like this.  
  
There was a muffled groan from the body behind him, and he could feel Thomas shifting uncomfortably behind him. "Don't give me any ideas..."  
  
"What, think I would back down if I started suggesting things?" He turned his head as best he could to grin at Thomas and was gifted with a sleepy but smug smirk.  
  
"Exactly. That, and we do not have time for that this morning. There is still a lot to do before the wedding in a few hours." Thomas gently kissed his cheek, "We have to get up."  
  
"Someone is already up." Thomas snorted with laughter and hid his face in the back of Alexander's neck.  
  
"You're shameless," he muttered.  
  
"Lucky for you then, huh?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Thomas pulled back to smile at him, and Alexander could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Because we can make it quick."  
  
Thomas shook his head slowly, "I was hoping to save that for tonight when we got to the winter home this evening."  
  
"You're robbing me of my fun." Alexander produced his best pout, the one he knew could win over most people.  
  
Thomas was almost moved. Almost. Alexander had to convince him with a little more effort, and so he teasingly rolled his hips back into Thomas'. The arms around him tensed and Alexander could feel the man shudder behind him.  
  
"Have something for us to use?" Alexander pulled away enough to roll over and face Thomas, eyeing him hungrily.   
  
"Ugh, fine. Hold on." Thomas rolled his eyes, but with how quickly he moved to get something, he wasn't put off by it at all. Alexander grinned triumphantly when Thomas turned back to him. "You sure about this?"  
  
"If you don't touch me right now your majesty--"  
  
\--  
  
Alexander was forced to go back to his rooms to start getting ready for the ceremony. His staff had him get into the bathtub and started the pamper treatment. He'd experienced some of the special baths and scrubs in the last week as they prepped him to look his best for the ceremony. Alexander had never liked this part of being royal. There was absolutely no privacy. Even growing up with this, it was uncomfortable to have people washing him. He had hands. He could do it himself, thank you very much.  
  
But where it concerns the wedding, it's non-negotiable. After today, Alexander planned to go back to how he liked things done; he would be bathing himself from then on.  
  
The clothes for the wedding were not what he was expecting. He thought he would have a full green coat. Instead, it was off-white with a delicate pattern stitched along the hems and the opening of the coat in a dark green. It stood out nicely, he thought, but it wasn't what he imagined. Or had tried on. Thomas must have changed it, but he didn't know why unless the guy felt like being an asshole and controlling the whole thing anyway.  
  
He would be wrong, in a sense, and didn't know the surprise waiting for him later on.  
  
Hair done, a little make-up (please don't make him wear it, too late), and clothes donned, Alexander was finally ready for the ceremony. His family would be here; it'd be the first time Alexander had seen them since he was sent here weeks ago. He wasn't thrilled about seeing them again. Well, not his father; his siblings were okay. He had another hour to wait until he was allowed to leave his rooms and be taken to the city's cathedral. Alexander had convinced someone to take him there last week, and he'd marveled at the size of it. And, okay, maybe he went to the front with the dome above him and sang a little. The echo across the stone made him sound like a decent singer, he supposed. It was nice.  
  
Time to wait.  
  
\--  
  
The carriage taking him to the cathedral was not the same as Thomas'. They weren't allowed to see each other before the ceremony and therefore, they were taken in and out of the palace and cathedral, one at a time, while the other waited. Alexander was not the king, and so he did the waiting. The room they took him to in the cathedral was not one he was in before when he visited. For a place that claimed they were to help the poor, the decor was a little opulent, and Alexander wondered if it was of the same quality and quantity of what could be found in the palace. Maybe he could figure out what was going on with that and how they were handling the finances that were supposed to be spent on the poor. It would have to wait until he got back.  
  
His family came in and met with him, smiling and happy for him, although Alexander couldn't get the slight pang of bitterness out of his mind. They did what they had to for the good of the people, but his father still hadn't asked him; it would take time for that pain to pass. There were hugs, gifts of this or that kind, and his sisters fussed over his clothes and hair. When it was his father's turn, Alexander's smile fell. He expected a hand on his shoulder and some sort of generic phrase about doing him proud or the country will thank him for this or something.  
  
Instead, he pulled out a small, flat box and passed it to Alexander. He took the silent cue to open it, and he found a circlet in there. It was his mother's.  
  
"Your majesty, I can't accept this. It should go to my sisters. It's made for them and--"  
  
"Alexander, out of all of your siblings, you were the most attached to her. Whether it was originally cast for a woman or not, it's something of your mother's, and I know that you can appreciate it." It wasn't the circlet that Thomas had made for him, but Thomas had changed the color of his wedding clothes, so Alexander would change this little bit. Polished silver and a beautiful set of emeralds; his mother liked them more than any other stone.  
  
"Help me put it on?" It was a silent thank you and a temporary call for peace between them. His father led him to the mirror and helped him put it in place, and then one of his sisters passed two hair pins to help keep it in place for the remainder of the day.  
  
"You look perfect, Alexander." His father met his eyes in the mirror and Alexander was surprised to find pain and sadness there. "Hell, you look so much like her."  
  
"And I act like her too. You've said so before." The prince smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes, and I did not appreciate it as I should have."  
  
An attendant poked his head in from the door and smiled, "We're getting everyone seated for it to begin. I hate to kick you out but, well, I'm to kick you out."  
  
Alexander's siblings hugged him tightly before they each left the room, leaving Alexander with just his father. The hug was a surprise. When was the last time he'd had one from him? Not just a quick thing out of habit, but one that was a full embrace. Before his mother died maybe? Alexander couldn't even remember; it had been so long.  
  
"You'll be a great leader someday, Alexander. I know you will rise to the challenge when the time comes, and you'll outshine them all." Alexander didn't speak, didn't trust himself to, and only squeezed his father tighter, hoping to milk this moment out for as long as he could. But there was a wedding to be put through and vows to be said, and not everything good can last.  
  
Alexander was left alone in the room to wait. He hated waiting.


	2. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vows are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this series and reading my work. Your encouragement was so sweet and I appreciated the support.
> 
> I don't go into the honeymoon, although I may write about their "fun times" eventually. I know you guys were calling for smut at one point but I don't know if I will yet.
> 
> Until then, I'm totally cool with you guys writing it so long as you link it back to this work/tag me in it, because hey, I wanna read that sin.

Someone came to his door after a few more minutes and told him that it was time. He wasn't expecting for his father to be waiting for him by the entrance to the main sanctuary of the cathedral, but there he was. Oh yeah, fathers usually walked the bride down the aisle. Wait, was he supposed to be a bride? Hmph, he didn't like that.  
  
But still, King George was all but gifting him to King Thomas, so it was only fitting that he give him away.  
  
His father offered Alexander his arm, which he took, and after a few moments, Alexander heard the music begin, and the double doors were opened for them. There was a large crowd, more than Alexander had expected, but there were royals and nobles from both kingdoms, and a few from others that he could tell, that were attending the final piece to the treaty.  
  
And there Thomas stood at the altar, wearing the deep green Alexander had favored. Yes, Alexander was still upset that it wasn't on him, but he couldn't deny that Thomas was breathtaking in it. By the look on the king's face, he was positively stunned by Alexander's appearance, and Alexander felt his face warming at the awed attention directed towards him from his husband to be. The smile that spread across his face was warm and loving, and it only had Alexander suppressing the sheepish smile that threatened to show on his face. He couldn't look shy in front of the courts; they'd think him weak. However, he wasn't sure what that would mean for Thomas. He was the king, after all, and he was allowed to be happy over something. Although, maybe they thought it was because of the alliance. No. They couldn't honestly believe that with the fond and wonder-filled smile the man was sporting.  
  
Alexander's father stepped up to Thomas but didn't let him go just yet. His small smile changed into something mildly threatening. "Grown man or not, he's still my child, and you will show him respect." He kept his voice low enough to keep it between the three of them, and the small grin on Thomas' face was a small relief.  
  
"He will want for nothing, Your Majesty, love included."  
  
George seemed pleased with the answer and smiled, gesturing for him to take Alexander, but not before kissing Alexander on the forehead and whispering that he loved him, even if he didn't know how to show it. With that done, he stepped back, and the priest finally called for everyone to sit.  
  
Thomas took Alexander's hand and guided him to the altar to kneel. He leaned over and whispered to him while the priest began speaking of love and how the gods would bless their marriage if they remained faithful to one another and their duties to the people. "You're absolutely beautiful, Alexander."  
  
Alexander blushed and whispered back, "Where is the pink we were to wear?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you when you said you hated the color. You won't always get away with it, but for our wedding, I knew I could give you this much." Could Alexander melt or would that be inappropriate in front of a crowd? Thomas continued, "Besides, you'll get to wear this coat later; I promise."  
  
Alexander cast him a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"  
  
Thomas leaned over, smirking, "Because I want you to wear my coat and the circlet tonight when we go to bed. I would love to dress you in jewelry sometime when I take you, and worship you like one of the gods."  
  
Now he knew his face was red as a tomato. "Holy shit," he breathed.  
  
The priest looked scandalized and hesitated in his readings, and Alexander and Thomas had to fight back snorts.  
  
Thomas did not stop whispering the filthy things he wanted to do to him, and Alexander knew it was going to be embarrassing to stand up in a few minutes if he continued. He whisper-snapped at him to stop before something bad happened. Thomas did, but he was wearing the smuggest smirk Alexander had seen yet.

It was finally time to trade vows with one another, and so they stood and took their turns, repeating after the priest. And finally, finally, the priest declared them to be one. Alexander and Thomas turned to kiss one another, but Alexander was overexcited, and after a giddy bounce on his toes, he dragged Thomas down into a kiss. The king was startled, but Alexander felt the rumbling laughter as the man wrapped his arms around him and returned the show of affection.  
  
The deal was sealed.  
  
They were married, trade was secure, and the two of them were happy to start the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me at ixhadbadxdays on tumblr.


End file.
